dehalinfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Paringaim
The Heroes of Paringaim earned their fame by working with the Heroes of Tierius to save the town of Paringaim from a horde of undead. They are known as Liberators of Kregis around the world and the Heroes of Paringaim in Draum. The Main Heroes There are 7 main Heroes of Paringaim 'Grognar Firebeard' Saint Dwarf Barbarian Born: RS 13 Gnorgnar was born as the youngest child to the Firebeard clan of Gordanius make Firebread brew. As a noble kid, his father thought he needed an upper class education. He flunked out of mage school so he enlisted into the Gordanfall army. He joined a corp of crossbowmen, but “couldn’t hit the broad side of a ram.” Then he was moved him to basic training and learned giant. Sationed at an outpost, and heard of a giant attack on an outpost (Durom Falls) that was mostly civilians. Commanders wouldn’t leave, even after Grognar pleaded them to go. Grognar deserted, lead a defence and fought off the giant attack and won. However, Gorgnar got into big trouble. Was going to be court martialed, but his dad threw the Firebeard name about and he was never charged. But then he left anyway. His dad forgave him and gave him a family waraxe. His brother was not happy about this. He went to study various things, and learned alchemy, and decided it was not for him and went off travelen. He lead the Heroes Tomas Horne Human Gunslinger Born: ? Tomas Horne an apprentice to one of the first people to ever smith a gun (Enaze Peyrost) it was a fire lance, which rather quickly blew up in his face leaving him scarred. But he was tough and continued working and made sure to never have that happen to him again after several years working to master the art of gunsmithing, his master shop was brutally attacked by a group of men sent by a rival (a half orc named Rasarig Beuco) to the gnomes business. He used one the guns to take down all of them, but not before the group killed the gnome. From that point on he traveled the land by himself, moving from city to city conning people out of money and breaking hearts. He joined up with the heroes of a period of time before deciding to follow them from the shadows. He used his ability to disguise to keep a safe distance and aid them as he could. He constantly changed his name to ensure they would not catch on. In the battle of Fallenshire pass he sacrificed himself to save half-bald. The heroes of Paringaim were very surprised by his appearance, as they had no idea he was following them (and many had forgotten about him entirely). 'Jesod' Hellborn Warlock Born: NL 1536 Was evil rampager and killed tons of people in the Drauam-Kregis Border. After Kregis was defeat he took his troops and went to the city in Darum. Heset up shop and lived the life of a king for 46 years. After becoming bored of being king, he slaughtered everyone in the town. Went continued north to Tierius and massacred everyone in the town of Lydel. He then feld south after hearing Jiro was going to deal with him. After running across a group of Kregan Refugees, which had his parents, he decided to turn over a new leaf. He went to the town of hiimanasshole and was killed by jiros assassins. Then he was caught in hell for 2 year while some minor angles bartered over his soul, and then it was decided he could redeem himself if you went into the world and saved one life for everyone one he killed. He has a book 500 names and you cross off a name each time you save it. After the events at Fallenshire Pass, he continued to travel and save lives. in RS 76 he saved his 500th life and was sent to Celestia. 'Roland Dosam' Human Rogue Born: Deepcold 15th, RS 32, Lodenburg, Tierius. This playful and compassionate thief-turned-adventurer has had a difficult life, being forced to make a living on the streets as a child. Having given up his stealing habit (for the most part) he has come a long way with his friends, becoming, as he will tell you, the wittiest third of the Heroes of Parangaim. Roland prefers to bluff or evade his opponents rather than fight them, but when cornered, will fight as fiercely as anyone else. He likes gold but places no quantity of it above his friends, to whom he is devoted. He considers Grognar his best friend, and is in love with Theawyn. 'Linara' Half-Elf Fighter Born Lessdor: RS 26, Leaf stay 21 A half elf fighter who had a dream to fly, Linara traveled with the Heroes of Paringaim using her giant sword and witches broom to fell her enemies right and left. 'Þ'eawyn Yuhikara Human Sorcerer Born: Frostwind 11th, RS 34, Thorncrest Þ'eawyn is a descendent of the Yuhikara line, one of who’s members allegedly made a pact with a Devil long ago. At a very young age, she was forced to flee westward, arriving eventually at Donval. When she was 16 she met Roland Dosam, whom she fell in love with. She was called away to attend Sharna’s Academy and did not rejoin Roland until after he and his friends were named Heroes of Parangaim. Much like the woman she studied under, she is something of a psycopath. The main difference is that 'Þ'eawyn is, underneath the explosion and disembowling fetishes, a good hearted person. 'Voli'na Human Sorcerer Born: Brightsun 28th, 36 RS Voli'na was born to Shorman and Valna of the town of Kavalis. From the first instant that she opened her mouth, her parents knew she was different. Strange syllables unlike anything ever heard before flowed from her mouth, and a delicate music bubbled from her infant throat, thrilling her parents immensely. They felt that the child was destined for greatness, and that she might be able to cleanse away the stains left by the country's dark past. This elation quickly turned into fear however, as over the child's first couple of months the song changed. Soon the song had changed from a inspiring hymn to a dirge the likes of which the world had never seen. Horrified at their child's new song, and fearing that the thing was a prophecy, Shorman and Valna fled from their hometown to far away Lydel. Two hours after they departed, the town was razed to the ground by the few remaining reminants of the Kreigan army to keep it from being used against them. Thinking they had escaped from the horrible fate their daughter had prophesied for them, the three of them settled down in the town. They soon turned to beating their daughter, whom they saw as the source of all of their problems, and forced her into prostitution to help pay for their debilitating habits. Things might have continued on like this forever, had the Flamerunners not decided to leave town on the 9th of Quickwater 46 RS. Fleeing the town in a desperate attempt to escape Jiro's assasins, the Flamerunners torched the town and pillaged it for the few remaining supplies. Voli'na watched in both horror and satisfaction as the town that had been both her prision and her home burned before her very eyes. However, a nearby archon broke ranks with its platoon and flew over to the site where the villagers were hiding. The archon broke into the ceiling of the building and spirited the child away from the town. The remaining villagers were slaughtered due to the austentatious display made by the archon. The archon brought her to a cave in the nearby hills and warded the entrance against the flames spreading throughout the area. Terrified for her friend and frightened of being alone, Voli'na begged the archon to return and save her friend. After promising to do so, the archon flew off to the town. He was never seen by Voli'na again. After living on her own for many years, Voli'na received a vision of the one who destroyed her previous homes. Though the vision was often quite hazy, she knew that she needed to stop this man. She trained her powers and soon learned that she could call on the might of the gods, and began her quest to bring low the leader of the Flamerunners.